Forgotten
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: After Revelations, everyone was worried about Reid. But what about JJ? She was forgotten...


Forgotten

Jennifer Jareau watched as the ambulance disappeared into the dark night carrying her dear friend and colleague, Spencer Reid. She felt a sense of relief fill her body. It was all over. Reid was going to be okay.

When she had heard the gunshot, there was a horrible feeling in her stomach. She thought that…_No, don't think about it!_ JJ scolded herself. _Don't think about Reid being dead!_ If they had been any later…

It seemed utterly silent in the cemetery. Derek Morgan had tears running down his face. The whole ordeal appeared to be so unreal. Aaron Hotchner almost lost his calm composer as Reid said he knew Hotch would understand. Jason Gideon was just relieved to have the youngest member back in safe hands. Emily Prentiss, as stiff as she was, looked as if she too were going to cry.

Forgotten. That's what JJ was. Everyone's thoughts were with Reid, but no one even thought about what JJ went though that night. While JJ didn't want them pitying her, she just wanted them to understand. She just wanted them to tell her it was going to be okay. But…Reid was more important.

**Two Hours Later **

Waiting in the hospital room was the hardest thing JJ had to do. She had sat there wallowing in self-pity before she realized how idiotic she was. Reid was dying! And she wanted someone to feel bad of her!

Everything was confusing. JJ found it hard to sit still. She began to get up and pace around. Emily, Gideon, Garcia, Morgan and Hotch noticed her, but said nothing. "It should have been me." JJ declared at last standing still.

Gideon and Hotch exchanged worried looks. "Why do you say that?" Gideon questioned looking at her softly.

"Reid's…he's so young. He's got his entire life ahead of him. We should have waited! We should have never split up." JJ said angrily shaking her head. "He shouldn't be in the hospital dying. It would have been better if it were me. He's got so much to live for and I…I don't. He's got a future…"

By now, JJ had tears staining her face. Instantly, Hotch realized that while he was focusing all of his worries on Reid, there was another member of his team hurting just as much as Reid. "JJ, you have a future too." Hotch interrupted quickly.

"How are we ever going to make it though this?" JJ questioned. "He…won't ever be the same."

Morgan nodded. "None of us will be the same," Morgan said calmly.

Emily looked up at JJ sadly. "You know it's not your fault, right?" Emily asked softly.

JJ sighed. "But it _is_ my fault! I should have stayed with him!" JJ said firmly. "If I had…he wouldn't be like this…"

Hotch stood up and held JJ by the shoulders. He looked her straight in the eye and forced her to do the same. "It's not your fault." Hotch said tightly.

That's when the tears began to fall at a faster rate. JJ let her tears form into heartbreaking sobs. All the team could do was watch sadly. How could they have forgotten?

**One Hour Later**

A beautiful female nurse with long, blonde hair entered the waiting room. "Hello, are you here for Dr. Spencer Reid?" The nurse asked in a gentle voice.

Gideon practically jumped up. "Yes," He answered swiftly.

The nurse smiled. "Dr. Reid is quite lucky. He didn't sustain any major injuries. You can see him if you would like." The nurse said sweetly. "However, I must warn you, he is a little tired, so don't talk too long."

"We won't." Garcia promised.

The nurse showed them to Reid's room and then left quickly. Upon entering, they saw a small Reid lying on the hospital bed. Seeing him like that, made JJ want to throw up. She was about to leave the room when Morgan held her arm gently. "It's okay." Morgan whispered.

Reid's eyes opened slightly. "Hi…" Reid muttered in a weak voice.

JJ approached the bed first. "Hey, how are you feeling?" JJ asked in a shaky voice.

There was a smile on Reid's face. "Not so well," Reid admitted letting the smile disappear from his face. "How are you? I heard you scream…"

A tear appeared in JJ's eyes. "I just had a run in with three wild dogs." JJ said shrugging.

"You know that I don't blame you, right?" Reid asked nervously. "The only person I blame is Tobias."

JJ appeared shocked. "I...I know." JJ said with a small smile on her face.

All she needed was to hear those magic words from Reid. While everyone else had forgotten about her, there was one person who hadn't. 'Spence' didn't forget about her.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N- I hope you liked this story! If you liked this story, check out my other stories. Thanks for reading!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
